1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and process for installing a “T” connection onto underground pipe, through a hole at ground level that is sufficiently small as to minimize disturbance to the surrounding landscape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with prior art techniques for installing “T” joints or connections to underground pipe, traditionally such requires excavating a hole that is sufficiently large at the surface of the ground, to allow workers to enter the hole and install connections. However, such generally requires considerable removal of earth, in order to provide sufficient access to the underground pipe, that the ground, at its upper surface, is widely disturbed.